The invention set forth herein pertains to new and improved child resistant dispensing closures.
The term "dispensing closures" as employed in this specification is intended to designate a structure which is used to close off an entrance opening into a container, such a structure having a cap which is adapted to be secured to the container and having a spout rotatably mounted on the cap so as to be capable of being rotated between opened and closed positions relative to an opening extending through the cap. On rare occasions such closures are formed so that what is referred to herein as a cap is integral with the container. These dispensing closures may be constructed in a number of different ways. Thus, for example, the spouts in them may be rotatably mounted in different manners and these closures may have a variety of different shapes.
The term "child-resistant" as used herein is intended to indicate a structure which is of such a character that it is not apt to be actuated or otherwise used by a comparatively young child. Thus, as this term is applied in the dispensing closure industry it is intended to designate closures which are sufficiently difficult to open that there is only a limited chance of a child being able to open them. Child-resistant closures are considered desirable for many uses because they minimize the chances of a child gaining access to a dangerous or hazardous material.
Many different child-resistant closures have been proposed in the appropriate technical and patent literature. Certain of such closures have been employed commercially. An understanding of the present invention does not require a detailed consideration of the vast majority of such prior child-resistant closures. It does, however, require a consideration of the most pertinent of such prior structures.
This pertinent structure is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,805. Closures as shown in this patent are constructed in such a manner that a pencil or similar instrument may be inserted beneath the tip of a rotatable spout so as to lift the spout from a position of limited accessibility to a position in which the spout may be manually engaged so that is can thereafter be rotated by manual engagement from an initial closed position to an opened position. Closures of this type are constructed so that in the closed position the tip of the spout is located in what in effect is a notch constructed in such a manner as to permit the implement to be inserted from a side of the spout more or less at a right angle to the spout.
While structures employing this mode of operation are utilitarian and effective, several problems are encountered in connection with them. If a common pencil is used to open the spout the lead of such a pencil may be broken off by contact with the spout. Further, such a pencil may leave a deposit of lead on the spout or within the wall structure defining the notch. If a ballpoint pen is used to open the spout there is danger of such a pen similarly depositing the marking fluid used in the pen. Normally other implements suitable for use in opening the spout are not conveniently available.
As a consequence of this it is considered that closures as set forth in this patent are somewhat disadvantageous even though they are desirable and utilitarian.
As a consequence of these factors it is considered that there is a need for improvement in child-resistant dispensing closures of the type indicated in the aforenoted patent. More specifically, it is considered that there is need for closures as set forth in this patent which are capable of being easily and conveniently opened by an individual, which will not "pick up" a marking composition or fluid as they are used, which will not damage an implement used to open such closures, and which can be opened by virtually any normal adult at any time utilizing a common coin as an implement or a means for opening such closures.